


Young and beautiful

by Nevada



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Lana Del Reys "Young and beautiful", M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Киллиан услышал флейту.<br/>Это было очень давно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Young and beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014626) by [Captain_Mercurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian). 



Есть одна вещь, о которой никто не знает.

Первым потерянным мальчиком был не Феликс, как думали все.

 

Однажды он услышал флейту.

Это было очень давно.

Он помнил день, когда впервые встретил мальчишку, и даже тогда он был уже слишком взрослым, чтобы услышать красивую мелодию флейты. Но он услышал. Выброшенный на берег, испуганный и потерянный он бродил по острову, не раз избежав смерть. И тогда он услышал флейту, пошел на звук и нашел его.

Питера Пэна.

Он помнил шокированное лицо Питера – единственный раз, когда он видел его таким, - когда сказал, что флейта звучит прекрасно.

\- Обычно только мальчики могут это слышать. Одинокие мальчики, которые чувствуют себя нелюбимыми. Потерянные мальчики, - сказал он.

Киллиан уже не был мальчиком. Но он все еще мог слышать мелодию. Уставший, он сел, мягко улыбаясь, а Питер продолжал играть, двигая своё гибкое и молодое тело в соблазнительном танце.  
Киллиану не понадобилось много времени, чтобы влюбиться в парня. Всего несколько дней сопротивления и желания. Он трахнул его прямо у дерева. Тонкие руки обвивали его шею, короткие ногти оставляли следы на коже.  
Он чувствовал, что влюбился в демона, по имени Питер.  
Но в то же время он чувствовал, что Питер устал от него.

Однажды они поругались, и Питер сказал это вслух:  
\- Я сыт тобой по горло. Ты скучный и утомительный.  
Он сказал, что может уйти, если Питер хочет этого. Но он не ожидал, что Питер действительно отправит его прочь.

 

Киллиану потребовалось много времени, перед тем как вернуться с другим именем, разбитым сердцем и прогнившей душей.  
Он не хотел возвращаться. Но когда он сделал это, то узнал, что многое именилось.  
Питер больше не был один. Он был окружен компанией мальчиков. Потерянных мальчиков.  
Остров тоже изменился. Он стал более опасным, чем был, везде были спрятаны ловушки.  
Единственное, что ничуть не изменилось – сам Питер.  
Все еще молодой, все еще красивый, все еще такой соблазнительный.

Киллиан удивился, не увидев никаких изменений столь же сильно, как и Питер удивился тому, как поменялся Киллиан. 

Он был с высоким парнем, Феликсом. Они были любовниками, по крайней мере, это то, что подразумевал Питер. Но когда зеленые глаза увидели Крюка, парень потерял интерес к новому возлюбленному.

Питер любил игры. Соревнования. Запреты. 

Феликса было слишком легко получить. Он был слишком влюблен, как и Киллиан много лет назад. Киллиан потерял Питера, а Феликс пошел по его стопам.  
Теперь Крюк был другим человеком и не велся на красивые глаза и пухлые губы. Он хотел Питера, но был достаточно сильным, чтобы сопротивляться. Даже смел играть ним, давая ему на секунду поверить, что действительно трахнет его… а в следующий момент позволить ему упасть в посмеяться в лицо. Он стал жестоким, каким был с ним тогда Питер. Иногда он боялся, что позволяет себе слишком много, что Питер достаточно зол, чтобы убить его, но он этого не делал. Он сердился, кричал и проклинал, даже плевал пирату в лицо. Но он всегда возвращался и пытался снова.

Однажды, когда Крюк снова играл с ним, целовал его, касался его, а затем толкнул в грязь, Питер сорвался. Он называл его такими словами, которые даже знать не должен был, рыдая и крича, и Крюк понял.  
Он улыбнулся, а парень проклинал его за смех над его несчастьем. Но затем он притянул Питера к себе, обнимая и целуя грязную, но красивую шею.  
Тогда они не трахались. Они занимались любовью. Медленно, нежно и чувственно. Питер отдавался ему полностью, движения Крюка были плавными и нежными.

Они часто ругались, были невероятно жестоки друг с другом, иногда даже дрались. Крюк всегда чувствовал себя после этого ничтожеством, видя синяки на красивом теле Питера.  
Но это был тем, что сохраняло внимание Питера. Без всего этого парень мог устать от него. Киллиан любил его, обращался с ним как с принцем, а в награду получил изгнание с острова.  
Феликс был таким же, поэтому и остался без внимания Питера.  
Иногда, когда он чувствовал, что парень ускользает от него, он инициировал драку, становился особенно жестоким, что Питер почти убивал Крюка своей магией. Он делал это, чтобы Питер потом боролся за прощение, чтобы сохранить сердце Питера.   
Но со временем удерживать его становилось все труднее и труднее. И тогда он кое-что заметил.

В Неверленде не было зеркал. Крюк не замечал, что старее, веря, что он бессмертен, как и потерянные мальчишки. Но он не был. И он больше не слышал флейту.

Как-то Питер играл на флейте, мальчики танцевали и пели. Но Крюк не слышал мелодию, только голоса мальчишек.

Крюк больше не был потерянным. Он нашел свой дом рядом с Питером. И он был любим им. Он не знал, должен ли быть счастлив от того, что он действительно любим, или же паниковать, потому что состарится и умрет.

Он запаниковал.

Вода была спокойной, когда он подошел и склонился над ней, впервые видя свое лицо с тех пор, как вернулся. Седая щетина на щеках, морщины на лице и мешки под голубыми глазами.

\- Ты все еще прекрасен.

Крюк обернулся и увидел стоящего позади него Питера, который скрывал грусть в глазах за наигранно холодным взглядом. 

\- Почему ты не сказал мне? – спросил он с бледным лицом и округлившимися глазами.

\- Потому что это не важно, - пожал плечами Питер.

\- Важно. Конечно же, это важно, - голос Крюка звучал испуганно. – Как ты мог быть слабым и глухим стариком?

Питер опустил взгляд. Крюк посчитал, что это потому, что Питер сам не мог больше скрывать свою печаль и не хотел показать ему, что и сам боится.

\- Это не то, что беспокоит меня, - сказал Питер, наконец. – Разве что… я боюсь твое смерти.  
Крюк сглотнул. Питер уставился на землю. Больше они никогда не затрагивали эту тему. 

 

Однажды он услышал флейту.

Это было давно.

Он помнил красивую мелодию, которую играл ему Питер, убаюкивая. 

 

Длинные нежные пальцы гладили седые волосы Киллиана, когда они лежали на берегу моря. Парень нависал над ним, заглядывая в постаревшие голубые глаза, еле удерживающие взгляд.

Киллиан не ожидал, что Питер останется. Он думал, что надоел. Думал, что Питер не может любить кого-то слабого и уродливого, каким Киллиан стал. Но он не оставил его. Не тогда, когда Киллиан потерпел неудачу как любовник, ни тогда, когда Киллиан терпел неудачи в боях и даже тогда, когда тот не мог самоутвердиться. Питер не оставил его.  
Ни даже тогда, когда Киллиан почувствовал, что его жизнь уходит, веки закрываются, а сердце собирается прекратить биться.

Питер остался, целуя сухие сморщенные губы на прощание, шепча три слова, которые никогда бы не сказал ранее, беззвучно рыдая, не отрывая своего взгляда. 

Питер остался, когда Киллиан, наконец, закрыл глаза, выдыхая «я люблю тебя» не боясь быть отвергнутым как в первый раз, когда он вернулся к парню. 

Питер остался, когда сердце Киллиана остановилось.

 

Есть одна вещь, которую никто не знает.

Первым потерянным мальчиком был не Феликс, как думали все.

 

Однажды он услышал флейту.

 

Это было очень давно.


End file.
